Like Water for Chocolate
Like Water for Chocolate is the fourth studio album by American rapper Common, released in 2000 on MCA Records. Like previous albums by Common, the subject matter discussed on the album is of a socially conscious nature. The album is Common's first commercially successful album, and maintains the same level of social responsibility and awareness displayed on his first three albums. The album marks the formation of the Soulquarians, a collective composed of ?uestlove (of The Roots), Jay Dee (formerly of Slum Village), keyboardist James Poyser, and soul artist D'Angelo, among numerous other collaborators. These musicians all contributed to Like Water for Chocolate in various ways. The cover photo of the album, 1956 Alabama by Gordon Parks, is a photo of a young black woman in Alabama, dressed for church, drinking from a "Colored Only" drinking fountain. The album was a considerable critical and commercial breakthrough for Common, receiving generally favorable reviews from major magazine publications and selling 70,000 copies in its first week. The album was certified Gold on 11 August 2000 by the Recording Industry Association. By March 2005, the album had sold 748,000 copies. Track listing Notes *Track 1 features trumpet performed by Roy Hargrove, congas performed by Melena, additional keys performed by D'Angelo, and guitar performed by Jeff Lee Johnson. *Track 2 features additional vocals performed by Jay Dee, and scratches and cuts performed by Jay Dee. *Track 3 features trumpet performed by Roy Hargrove, claves performed by D'Angelo, drums and bass performed by ?uestlove, and hand claps performed by ?uestlove, James Poyser, D'Angelo, Roy Hargrove, Black Thought and Common. *Track 4 features scratches and cuts performed by Jay Dee. *Track 5 features additional keys performed by James Poyser. *Track 6 features vocoder performed by James Poyser. *Track 7 features background vocals performed by Monie Love. *Track 8 features additional vocals performed by Vinia Mojica, trumpet performed by Roy Hargrove, congas performed by Melena, additional keys performed by D'Angelo, and guitar performed by Jeff Lee Johnson. *Track 9 features scratches and cuts performed by DJ Premier. *Track 10 features scratches and cuts performed by Mista Sinista, and flute performed by Antonio Hart *Track 11 features background vocals performed by Jay Dee, additional vocals performed by T3 and Baatin, guitar performed by Jeff Lee Johnson, and handclaps performed by T3 and Baatin. *Track 13 features scratches and cuts performed by Mista Sinista and Jay Dee. *Track 14 features drums performed by Ahmir "?uestlove" Thompson, bass and keyboards performed by James Poyser, flute performed by Antonio Hart, and strings arranged and conducted by Larry Gold. *Track 15 features strings written, arranged and conducted by Larry Gold, drums performed by ?uestlove, rhodes, bass and organ performed by James Poyser, and guitar performed by Jeff Lee Johnson. *Track 16 features bass performed by Richie Goods, vibes performed by Stephon Harris, keys performed by Orin Evans, drums performed by Karriem Riggins, trumpet performed by Dwight Adams, and trombone performed by John Paxton. Category:2000 albums Category:Common albums Category:Albums produced by DJ Premier Category:Albums produced by J Dilla Category:Albums produced by Questlove Category:Conscious hip hop albums Category:Midwest hip hop albums